Oh They Wished
by ProngsiemoonyPadsie
Summary: Even the war managed to break the close hold that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the infamous mischief managing, solemnly swearing Marauders had.


The Marauders, they were the ultimate symbol of friendship. They were brothers all in but blood. They would do anything for one another. Ether it was to become an Animagus to help out on their monthly problem.

Or lend a hand when one runs away from their evil hell-hole of a home. Maybe even hex a few prick headed Slytherins for bulling one of their brothers. Then help their hopeless brother try and win the heart of his sweet 'Lily-flower'.

They were _happy_, as happy as can be!

But that changed as they entered their final year at the sweet haven of Hogwarts and war was soon dawning upon them. They've know about it of course -they weren't thick to ignore it- they new of the horrific things Lord Moldy-shorts' followers to both wizards and muggles. It was _sickening_!

But...even if those terrible things happen and people seemed to lose hope and joy in their lives, it never seemed to affect Hogwarts at all.

There were smiles on everyone's faces for once, laughs that seemed so strange in the outer world rang warm and loud throughout the school. All their worries seemed to melt away because they were safe under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore, the only one he's ever feared.

Just because they were safe and happy in here didn't mean that the horrors stopped out there.

More and more owls brought those awful black letters. Black letters that informed you that you have lost a loved one. It was the worst time of the day...rare silence fell upon the Great Hall, all watching the owl with the black letter, prying that it wasn't for them...

Exhales of breathe were heard when it was not for them. But sadly it slowly filled with heart broken sobs of the receiver. It was The Marauders job to cheer the sorry soul who was bestowed the heart retching letter.

They loved it when their tricks and pranks gave everyone joy and laughter on these dark times. They did that for seven years...and enjoyed every minute of it.

On graduation day the four brothers made a pack, that no matter at shit they go through, no matter at type of hell is waiting for them, they would always remain friends.

That pact didn't last long...

Even the war managed to break the close hold that Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the infamous mischief managing, solemnly swearing Marauders had.

With the harsh words and hits of war it made great damage on the four friends.

Padfoot thought that one of their own was a traitor. Thought that he was betraying the ones he called friends.

While Prongs had to go into hiding so to insure that his family was safe. But dreaded that he had to hide for he knew his friends were falling out.

Wormtail took the Dark Mark out of the fear he had. Hating himself every waking hour since he had it branded into his skin.

And poor Moony not knowing that two of his friends have betrayed him, one for going to the enemy side and the other for thinking that he would actually do harm to the only true friends he has ever had.

But deep down he knew something was wrong.

They all knew...

He knew he should have told his friends of his secret missions for The Order...but he did not, hoping that this would all be over soon.

They all hoped...

As they felt their close holds of friendship they had wither and die they all wished.

Oh they wished!

They wished for their brothers back. They wished for the awkwardness that was between them -that was never there before- to go away.

Most importantly they wished to be back in their Hogwarts years. They wished they were up in their dorm eating Moony's Honeydukes emergency stash. They wished to be back causing mayhem and be the cause of the many grey hairs on McGonagall's head.

They wished...they wished to be back home.

**A/N: Well, this was my first HP fanfic. I always have loved the tale of The Marauders. So I guessed why not write one about them. I'm not sure if I should keep this up...I don't really like it like I did when I started writing it. **

**Anyways review please, it would mean a lot to me.**

**The Marauders belong to the amazingly talented J.K Rowling.**


End file.
